


【铁虫】斯德哥尔摩情人

by Rosenocryyy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenocryyy/pseuds/Rosenocryyy
Summary: 五年的等待最后化作情欲的占有和控制。被绑住的少年，哭泣的眼泪，红肿的嘴唇以及两个人曾经紧紧十指相扣的指尖。“我已经离不开你了。”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. 斯德哥尔摩情人01

01

彼得睁开眼睛，世界仍然模糊。

他想起身，发觉到手腕与腿部的束缚，似乎是有东西捆住了自己，即使被蜘蛛基因改造过的怪力也无法挣脱。彼得努力睁开眼睛，想要偏头看看是什么绑住了自己。

他只看到了刺眼的白炽灯，听到了哗啦哗啦铁链摆动的声音。

他在心底悄悄说了一句脏话，无边的恐惧蔓延到心头，特别是蜘蛛怪力在这种情况下竟然失效。唯一还在运转工作的似乎只有他的蜘蛛感应，因为脑海里有个声音不停地说“危险，快走。”

他听到了脚步声，是皮鞋摩擦地面的声音，清冷而又突兀，一步一步扣在自己的心弦上。彼得无助地攥紧手，想要看清来者，但只能影影绰绰看到一个人影，深色，身姿挺拔。就在视线即将聚焦，人影下一秒要清晰时，彼得顿时头疼欲裂，他痛苦地偏过脸，微微喘息着。

我是被下药了吗?彼得晕乎乎地想着，但还没有时间思索，一只冰冷的手攀上了他的大腿。那个手掌过于冰冷，以至于彼得在被触碰后下意识地挺直了身体，并且徒劳地摆动双腿，想要逃离那份冰冷的追逐。

彼得听到了一声轻笑。

电光火石之间这声轻笑让彼得觉得熟悉，他没有进一步思考，或者说他根本无法思考——因为两只手都攀上来，强硬地打开了他的双腿。彼得太熟悉接下来会发生什么，他剧烈地挣扎，即将破口大骂时眼前的人俯身给了他一个吻。

他闻到了名贵的香水气味，淡淡的，夹杂着烟草气息，霎时间笼罩了彼得整个人。他再一次想要睁开眼睛，却仍然只瞧见一片影影绰绰的轮廓，他只能确定那是个男人——太过明显的男士香水，彼得甚至觉得自己闻过这个味道。愤怒，不安与害怕深深纠缠着自己，他在男人又一次贴上来吮吻他的嘴唇时，狠狠地咬了他一口。

血腥的气味在嘴里散开，他听到男人吃痛的声音。冰冷的温度离开他，他被放开。彼得像濒死的鱼大口喘息，狠狠地朝前方吐了口唾沫，也许夹杂着一点点鲜血。

“不管你他妈的是谁，你都不可以这么做，赶快，赶快放开我——唔——”

少年的咒骂还没有结束，剩下的话语便被口塞球全部堵住，接下来的一系列动作让他近乎崩溃——男人虔诚地吻过他的锁骨，他的腰肢，他的胸前，暧昧地吮咬着，彼得能想象那些或是淡粉或是深紫的印记，像是标记着自己是那人的所有物。

彼得被进入的时候脑海里跃出的是英俊的面庞，温柔的棕色焦糖色的眼眸像时刻闪动星光，流转出爱的模样，微笑的嘴角。那是他的爱人，他永远追逐的光。

他今天早晨与他年长的爱人交换了亲吻，他们一起吃了早餐，彼得嘴角的牛奶沫被暧昧地舔掉。他们十指相扣，依偎在一起看海鸥略过天际。

鼻尖的汗水滚落，呼出的热气，不自主溢出的喘息。脑海里的画面跌落破碎，彼得的腿被男人高高抬起，放在肩膀上，他颤抖着猛烈挣扎，只听到了金属摩擦撞击的声音。铁链无情的高歌，他挣不脱捆绑，这场单方面的性爱。

他的爱人摩挲着他的下巴，亲吻落在他的眼上，声音温柔:“无论如何，你一直是我的责任。”

“我爱你，彼得。千千万万遍。”

被强硬地分开大腿时浸入黑暗的无助与恐慌，在一次次深深顶撞，填满后化作咸涩的泪水流淌过彼得咬住的嘴唇。陌生的男人如此狠烈地操弄他，他只想流泪，为自己的爱情流泪。

“我爱你，我的……”

彼得在男人顶撞到高潮的时候心里这么说，但是他卡住了。我的谁，彼得想，我的爱人是谁?他的腰肢被狠狠掐住，他能感受到男人的性器的形状，毫无章法地冲撞，可他只是呆呆地，空洞地看着永远看不清的影子，问着自己:我的爱人是谁?

“彼得，我是谁?”

幻影里身为爱人的男人笑容温柔，声音低沉，他捏着彼得的下巴迫使他看向自己，但彼得看不清他的脸。

有液体喷射在了彼得的脸上，他知道自己被颜射了。胯下的性器也在陌生男人的套弄下快速地缴械投降。“我是谁?”这一次是面前的男人发问，他的声音醇厚，带着浓浓的侵犯气息与占有欲。

彼得缓慢地抬起头，最后一次用力地睁开眼睛。  
他看到了一抹蓝色。

彼得倏然睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在柔软的大床上，一旁的托尼正担忧地看着他，手微微拍打他的肩膀。男孩这才意识到自己刚刚做了个噩梦。但是他流泪了，泪水无声且湿漉漉地滚过脸庞。

“kid，你还好吗，我喊了你很多次你都没有反应。”托尼轻轻抚摸了彼得的脸，声音轻柔但也带着还没睡醒的疲倦。

彼得迷茫地伸出手，抚摸住了托尼的脸:“你是托尼斯塔克。”

我的爱人是托尼斯塔克。

托尼无奈地笑了，笑容又带着宠溺:“是，我一直是。怎么了?”

彼得的记忆如潮水一般回涌，今天是他的生日，他与托尼庆祝后度过了一个激烈的夜晚。他还记得自己在托尼肩膀上留下的牙印，以及托尼事后对他爱抚地亲吻。所以刚刚的那一切都只是梦。对，只是梦。彼得不断安慰自己。

彼得摇摇头，苦楚地笑着说没事。他坐起身想要挪动身体，却感觉身体酸软地像要散架一般。他钻入托尼的怀抱里，软绵绵地埋怨:“下次再轻一点，我感觉要散架了。”说着他把手放在托尼的腰上，贴近他的胸膛。在反应堆幽幽蓝色的映衬下，彼得安心的闻着那股熟悉的鲜花清香。

托尼与彼得十指相扣，他轻轻地在彼得额头上印下一个亲吻，含糊不清地说:“这我可没法控制，pete。”他拉起被子，想要盖住彼得裸露的大半个身体，视线在他搭在自己身上的手腕短暂停留后，挪向了其他地方。

“我爱你，一直爱你。”托尼低声说道。身旁的彼得已经睡着，安静的侧脸像纯洁不被侵扰的天使。


	2. 斯德哥尔摩情人02

——

彼得一直觉得能认识托尼并且与他恋爱是件很奇妙的事情。

他无数次见过托尼斯塔克，有时是在电视上，有时是在报纸上的娱乐板块，男人无一不是戴着各种款式墨镜在镜头面前侃侃而谈，英俊的面容在镁光灯下从不失色。在遇见托尼之前他对于托尼是向往，崇拜的偶像之情。无论是天才还是超级英雄的名声加成，都足以让十几岁的男孩倾倒。

所以当托尼斯塔克来中城高中做科学讲座时，彼得开心极了，他从来没有想到托尼竟然会来他们这样普通的高中做演讲。那天他特地拉着内德抢了第一排的位置，那真是离大名鼎鼎的托尼斯塔克太近了，彼得甚至觉得自己闻到了淡淡的男士香水味，清冽好闻。不知是不是错觉，他也发觉托尼的眼神时不时落在自己的身上，可彼得没有觉得很开心。相反的，他有些害怕。

因为那眼神太古怪了。

热烈，留恋，歉疚，甚至夹杂着一点点爱意，彼得确信自己没有捕捉错误。他根本和托尼斯塔克没有交集，为什么他会用这种眼神看自己?彼得身后微微冒出了冷汗，他决定演讲结束后立刻拉着内德离开。

但是他失算了，一个自称哈皮的人在他想要迅速离开时拦住了他，面无表情地说斯塔克先生想要见他一面。彼得下意识地要拒绝，却被惊喜的内德兴奋推过去，他还来不及转身离开，就被哈皮扣住手腕，半强行地拖到了外面，塞进了那辆限量版奥迪里。

彼得惊慌失措地还没有回神，就发现一旁坐着托尼斯塔克。他撑着下巴望向窗外，墨镜的遮掩下让彼得看不清他的神色。在彼得进来时托尼转头看向他，良久开口，声音有些哑:“嗨，睡衣宝宝。”

彼得脸腾地一下红起来，这种有些暧昧和宠溺的昵称悄然拨动了他心里的一根弦，他犹豫着提问:“斯塔克先生，我们认识吗?”

“认识，又不认识。”托尼简短回答后摘下了墨镜，抬头望向彼得。彼得看到了一双焦糖色的大眼睛，此时眼里充满了温柔和不易察觉地悲伤，为什么托尼斯塔克会悲伤呢?彼得暗暗疑惑，他可是富豪，是天才，是万众敬仰地超级英雄，他应该是永远品尝蜜糖的滋味，生活对于他而言绝不是苦涩的美式咖啡，怎么说也是草莓味的甜甜圈外加一层厚厚白巧克力。

托尼看着愣怔的彼得，轻轻笑了，嘴角弯起的弧度不大不小。“你在想什么，怎么发呆了?”托尼用手指刮了刮彼得的鼻尖，仿佛这个动作已经做了无数遍的自然。

彼得看着他的眼睛，下意识开口:“你的眼睛很好看。”

下一秒他被托尼搂入怀中，彼得不知所措地张开手，在托尼温暖的怀抱中最后双手落在托尼的背后，同样回抱着他。在深深的怀抱中，他闻到托尼身上的雏菊香味。原来托尼斯塔克在名贵的男士香水下竟藏着这样又软又甜的味道，让人安心。

“你好像很悲伤。”彼得在托尼怀里小声说道，他感受到托尼微微一震，接着就是他的怀抱收紧，彼得感觉自己要被禁锢在他怀里了。托尼喃喃道:“果然，无论在哪里……你都会……”

彼得云里雾里:“什么?”

托尼抱着他，将下巴放在他的肩膀上，彼得能感觉他说话时有热气呼出:“我失去了一个很重要的人。”

“那您找到他了吗?”彼得抬起头看他。

“尽管我是个无神论者，但我还是要说，感谢上帝。”托尼松开彼得，直视他的眼睛，“我很幸运，花了五年，终于找到了。”

他伸手温柔地一下又一下抚摸彼得的卷毛，彼得被他弄得有些发痒，但是也不逃离。他不知道为什么面对对他而言完全陌生的托尼，他有着难以言说的留恋和安心。

“做我男朋友吧，彼得。”托尼突然说。

彼得被吓到了，他差一点就要跳起来，但是车内狭小的空间明显限制了他的动作。尽管他对托尼有着莫名其妙的安心与留恋，尽管托尼斯塔克一直是他从小的英雄与偶像，但当英雄本人提出要和你恋爱时，你还是会觉得不可思议，甚至还有着莫名的恐惧。

“斯塔克先生……这……这真的很难让我接受。”彼得小心翼翼地开口，“过去十五年我一直将您当作我的英雄，我从来没有对您……虽然我很崇拜您，但我从来没有想过和您恋爱。而且我们的社会地位不也相差太大了吗?”

“我知道。”托尼点头，“曾经我也有很多顾虑，畏手畏脚，我甚至在……在那个时候也未曾将爱宣之于口。”他眉目间有着淡淡的疲倦和歉疚，已经浓浓的悔意。“现在我才知道我错过了什么，你永远不知道死亡什么时候会来，也许下一秒就是永远的刻骨铭心的分别。”他难得说那么多话，语速又那么快，似乎这些话他已经思考过很多遍，早已烂熟于心。

托尼将手指抵在他的嘴唇上:“你不用立刻答应或者拒绝我。”说完他再一次微笑，好看的笑容几乎让彼得心跳加速。

“因为我会追你。”


	3. 斯德哥尔摩情人03

彼得以为托尼的追求会是在纽约灿烂的夜空下绽放巨大的烟花，或是九十九朵红玫瑰源源不断砸向自己，或是带着他去高级商场，递给他一张黑卡随意消费。总之怎么有钱怎么来，这才是托尼斯塔克的风格。但这些事情光是让彼得想想，都有些害怕和伤脑筋。

但是托尼没有。彼得在放学后被鸣笛声吸引，一辆黑色的普通轿车停在路边，彼得跑过去后车窗摇下竟然露出托尼的脸。他冲彼得微笑，彼得晕乎乎的上车，在车后座惊喜发现了加了很多酸黄瓜的三明治。

“你怎么知道我会喜欢这些三明治!”彼得一边吃一边含糊不清地说。  
托尼开着车，嘴角露出笑容:“小孩子都喜欢这些，不是吗?”

总之托尼做了很多事情，不是轰轰烈烈，但的确能在细节处打动彼得的心。比如彼得过了很久才迟钝地意识到托尼之所以开普通轿车接他就是以免超跑为他造成困扰，要知道托尼从不缺各种款式各种颜色的跑车。托尼还给了他斯塔克工业的实习证明，彼得不知道这是否是假公济私，但托尼无辜地睁着眼说他不是想和彼得多呆一会，只是这个证明对于他申请大学会有帮助。

彼得只知道这个证明很好的糊弄了梅姨，他甚至可以住在大厦里。夜晚家庭影院播放的星球大战，他和托尼抢着吃桶装冰淇淋，一口一口的甜蜜逐渐化在了他的心里。或是托尼因为白日工作的辛苦不知不觉地依靠在彼得肩膀上入睡，彼得偷偷看着他闭着眼睛安静沉睡的样子，心里柔软的一塌糊涂。

有时托尼会穿着战甲抱着他登上天空，他们可以一起看夜景，看黄昏，看一切美丽的景色，再飞翔滑过天空时，一点点的紧张与刺激终会被浪漫吞没。彼得还记得那个与夜晚交际的黄昏，金灿灿的余晖灿烂又盛大地扑向拥抱着的两人，彼得在托尼怀里安静地看着瑰丽浓艳的云朵西斜，最后小声地说了句:

“斯塔克先生，我好像喜欢你了。”

“你很幸运，因为你喜欢的人也喜欢你。”托尼隔着战甲笑了，并且温柔地亲着彼得的额头。金属的冰凉落在彼得的额头上，彼得却感觉到了温暖。“走吧，睡衣宝宝，你的男朋友想吃意大利面。”

“嘿斯塔克先生，我什么时候说做你男朋友了?”

“你喜欢我，我喜欢你，那不就水到渠成吗?”

但是彼得没有告诉托尼自己是蜘蛛侠。

他总觉得身为蜘蛛侠是一件很隐秘的事情，或者说他不想让托尼知道。曾经的本叔因为这件事而丧命于枪口下，彼得难以忘怀那浓黑的夜色和骤然响起的枪声，淋漓的大雨要将一切冲散。虽然托尼有权有势，完全能够保证自己的安全，但彼得还是不愿把一切可能的危险带给托尼。

但是在这一次巡逻任务中，他受伤了。

彼得看着自己简陋睡衣上不断渗出的鲜血，腹部的伤口火辣辣地疼痛。他强忍着痛苦吐着蛛丝离开，朝斯塔克大楼奔去。

他不能回家，梅姨看到这一切会疯的。他现在只能想起托尼，也许身为钢铁侠的他会帮助同为纽约好邻居的蜘蛛侠。彼得心存侥幸地想着。

他爬到托尼实验室的窗外时，那扇窗户意外地为他打开。彼得一下子跌落，痛苦地攀爬着，血迹蔓延了一路。他看到托尼惊慌地冲过来，颤抖着手抱起他，将他放在角落的沙发上。彼得从来没有见过托尼那么慌张的样子，一直以来他都是沉稳，漫不经心，似乎一切事情都掌握在手中。彼得心里有些酸涩，为什么对蜘蛛侠就那么紧张呢?可他只能无力地呜咽出“救救我”三个字。

托尼慌乱地抱着医疗箱冲过来，他小心翼翼地剪开彼得的衣服，在看到腹部的伤口时手颤抖地更加厉害。他简单地为彼得包扎，消毒后，担心又害怕地问彼得疼不疼。

“我已经很好看，谢谢你斯塔克先生，我要回家了。”彼得头晕脑胀地说完，强撑着身体要坐起来，又被托尼按下去。“我已经叫了医疗团队，他们还有十分钟就来。”托尼皱着眉头说。

他看着彼得，手抚摸到他的头套上，慢慢掀起。彼得立刻慌乱地按住他的手腕，剧烈摇头。托尼看着堪堪露出的嘴唇和下巴，俯身亲吻下去。

这是彼得和托尼之间第一个吻。

托尼一点也不温柔，略带狠意地吮吻着彼得的嘴唇，又撬开他的唇齿探了进去，肆意地舔舐。彼得整个人被吻得浑身发软，连推开托尼都全然忘记，只是贪婪地呼吸着托尼的轻的鲜花香味，在托尼轻轻啃咬了一下他的嘴唇离开后，彼得红着脸看着两人嘴唇之间扯出的银丝。

“彼得……不要这样……”托尼长长叹气，把脸埋在彼得肩膀处。彼得一个激灵，他难以置信地问道:“你早就知道我是蜘蛛侠了?”

“嗯。”男人闷闷地回应，“我本想等你亲自告诉我。但是等来了今天这样的局面。”他抬头看向彼得，彼得瞧见了他眼睛里的害怕与惶恐。“所以彼得，我会为你设计战衣，你不能受伤，答应我不能受伤。”托尼轻轻握着彼得的手，与他十指相扣。

“不然我会疯的。我真的会没有理智的。答应我，好吗?”托尼认真，一字一句说。

彼得看着托尼眼里显而易见地害怕与愧疚，自己也心疼起眼前的男人，但是被隐瞒的怒火还是隐隐燃烧。“你早就知道却还不跟我说，我一直傻乎乎地被你骗。”彼得略有埋怨地说。

“抱歉，因为我想这件事应该遵循你的意愿。”托尼歉疚一笑。

不等托尼说完，彼得伸出手搂住托尼的脖子，悄悄说:“放心，斯塔克先生。我一直在你身边。”

托尼脸上又出现了彼得熟悉的笑容，他温柔地扣住彼得的后脑勺，再一次亲吻怀里的男孩。


	4. 04

彼得没过多久就迎来十七岁生日，当天晚上托尼就宣布自己要带领彼得好好体验什么叫做大人的世界。所以当托尼按住彼得的腰，整个人沉在他的身体里狠狠抽插时，彼得难耐地攥住身下的床单，一声又一声呻吟溢出。他的眼前只有呼吸沉重，发梢被汗水打湿的男人，以及男人漂亮有力的肌肉线条，湿漉漉的吻落在他的鼻尖。

彼得的双腿被打开，被抬起，托尼抚摸着他那条修长的腿一边狠力操弄一边在他耳畔悄悄说着下流话。在看到彼得听到这些话后剧烈地夹紧，托尼顶撞地更加厉害，彼得甚至觉得自己要被操进床单里。

他们在床单上十指相扣，做完后托尼吻了吻彼得的眼睛，又虔诚地亲吻了彼得的指尖。

日子本应该很美好，只是偶尔会有小小的争吵。唯一不同的是彼得能感受到托尼对他的占有欲和控制欲与日俱增，他甚至因为自己和内德一起拼乐高而吃醋生气。对此彼得没有放在心上，只是用亲吻安抚年长的男友。在他看来，这都是情侣之间不可避免的小情趣。

然而在做了那个被陌生男人操弄的噩梦之后，彼得变得开始粘着托尼。他时时有不安全感，偶尔会在半夜惊醒，看到身边的托尼才又安心地钻到他怀里入睡。彼得甚至有时候会跨坐在托尼身上请求他操自己，对于彼得而言这是唯一能让他深刻感受托尼存在，从而代替那个噩梦的办法。而托尼可以因为彼得这样一句话就立刻硬起来，他总是不由分说地翻身将彼得压住。可他们在做爱的时候彼得会止不住地安静流泪。

“Pete，你到底怎么了?”在一次做完后托尼耐心地询问身旁的男孩，他赤裸的锁骨上还暧昧地留有托尼印下的吻痕，此时显得更加柔软无助。“我不知道，Tony，我只是……只是很害怕。”彼得双眼空洞地看着天花板回答。

“还是因为那个梦吗?”托尼心疼地慢慢抚摸彼得的脸。彼得伸出手同样抚摸托尼的手背，看着托尼。他咬着嘴唇，沉默了一会后轻轻点头。

托尼倾身拥抱住他，将彼得整个人搂进怀里:“那只是梦，现在不是我陪在你身边吗?”他怜惜地吻了吻彼得刚刚做的时候仍停留在脸上的泪珠，温柔地笑着:“就像你之前说的，我也会一直陪着你，我就在你身边。”

彼得的眼眶微红，他不知该怎么描述内心的感受，感动与温暖交织使他内心都暖洋洋的。他主动亲吻托尼，然后将他压倒在身下，轻声说:“再做一次吧。”

那夜彼得主动的不可思议，他甚至俯身吞吐了托尼的性器，然后在托尼射出后任由那些白的的液体顺着嘴角流下来，眼神迷离地望向托尼又伸出粉嫩的舌尖将其舔回，弄得托尼再一次硬的发疼。最后一次他被托尼抱着压进了大理石的下沉式浴缸里，彼得只能无力地双手搂住托尼脖子，断断续续地呻吟。

“Pete，看着我，我是谁。”托尼再一次慢慢进入时，手指捏住彼得的下巴逼问。

“托尼……托尼斯塔克……”

彼得的尾音都在颤抖，脱口而出的的爱人名字都连带着喘息，他被吓了一跳，脸色涨红。托尼却满意地微笑，低头亲吻彼得的乳尖，含住，下身又开始用力冲撞。

“很好，我就是托尼斯塔克，不是别人。”

第二天彼得醒来时托尼还在沉沉地睡觉，不忍心打扰恋人，彼得想要小心翼翼地爬起又被托尼用手臂按回温暖的被子里。托尼困倦地打了个哈欠，将脸埋在彼得的脖子后面，呼吸着少年淡淡奶香味。

“你不是还没睡醒吗”彼得乖巧地缩在托尼怀里，反手握住他放在自己腰上的手。

“是的，但如果你要离开，我就会醒。”托尼声音沙哑，有着别样的磁性。彼得想起之前半夜他起身去卫生间的时候，回来总能看见托尼半裸着身体靠在床头，撑着下巴疲倦地等他回来。他在等什么?或是害怕什么?彼得翻身面对托尼，伸手抱住他:“托尼，你在害怕什么?我不会走的。”

“不知道，也许是担心。担心这是个梦……”托尼含糊不清地说了几句，声音又微弱下去，但手臂依然紧紧锁住彼得。他怀里的男孩却已经开始深思起来。他皱眉想着和托尼交往以来对方愈来愈重的控制欲，以及第一次见面后到现在托尼还会偶尔流露出的悲伤。彼得发现自己忘记探究为什么托尼一开始就像认识他一样。他竟然知道自己喜欢加了很多酸黄瓜的三明治，知道自己喜欢看星球大战，甚至知道自己物理哪里做不好。还有那些莫名其妙的话，以及他曾提过花了五年寻找的重要的人。

彼得突然有些害怕。

他第一次产生想要离开的想法。他抬起头蹭了蹭托尼，对他说:“纽约好邻居要去巡逻了，他可不能赖床。所以我得走了。”托尼微微松开手臂，亲了亲彼得的额头:“去吧，记得你答应过我不要受伤。”

“绝对不要受伤，宝宝蜘蛛。”

“我尽量!”彼得爬起来穿衣服，并没有把托尼的话放在心上。他在托尼再一次入睡后深深看了他一眼，继续扣着自己衬衫扣子。

可是事情总是朝着期待的相反方向发展。

彼得出门前看了看在卧室一角充电的战衣，犹豫了几秒后决定穿着之前自制简便战衣出门巡逻，他打算只溜一圈就荡回来给睡醒的托尼做早饭。

如果彼得知道一个偷车贼会在被他激怒后掏出一把枪来，他肯定会更加小心。但是现在已经来不及，黑洞洞的枪口对着他，无论彼得怎么样劝说，那个偷车贼最终还是扣动扳机，子弹朝自己飞来。

彼得感受到剧烈的疼痛，落在肩膀上，仿佛霎时有烟花炸开。和上次在腹部的疼痛简直不能相提，因为这次的疼痛简直要将他撕裂一般。他在偷车贼开枪后惶恐无措时及时吐出蛛丝把他困成一团丢在角落，整个人却无力地倒在地上。

彼得看着鲜血在脚边汇集成一小片，他喘着粗气，感谢自己刚才运作的蜘蛛反应，不然就不会是肩膀中了两枪，而是心脏。深深吸了口气，彼得努力维持着因为失血过多而模糊的意识，他强撑着想给托尼打个电话，但又想起到自己没有穿他做的战甲，不会有贴心的AI为他拨通男友的电话号码。

彼得倒在地上，一只手捂住已经血淋淋的伤口，白皙的手指已经沾染淋漓的鲜血。他抬头看着天空，绝望的吐气，不知道有没有人能来救他。

但是无论怎么样，今天纽约的天空真蓝。

昏迷前，他听见战甲剧烈的轰鸣声。


End file.
